IDOL SHOPPING HAEHYUK
by TanisaNursyifa
Summary: HAEHYUK HERE :D CHAP 4 UP DATE :D " ohh .. Anyeoong . Kau KyuHyun kan ? Aku Kang-In . Kau tau ? "/" MWO ! "/" DongHae-ah . Apa kau mencintai EunHyukkie ? "/" sebenarnya , aku ,, tak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti itu" . dont like dont read ! no flame
1. Chapter 1

anyeoong , aku newbe di sini eeheh :) ini ff lama aku , dan ini udah pernah di publis di .com :) heheh :) happy reading all :)

Title : IDOL SHOPING PROLOG

Cast : Eunhyuk , donghae , kyuhyun , leeteuk .

Genre : silahkan baca . ekeu ga tau bo ..

Donghae pov.-

" LEE DONGHAE ! KYAAA! " suara teriakkan beribu ribu orang di dalam gedung ini sangat menggema di telingaku . Aku berdiri di bawah panggung , menunggu potongan dari bagian panggung itu turun ke bawah seperti sebuah lift . Beberapa coordinator membetulkan make-up ku yang mulai memudar karena berkeringat . sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk mengatur tata panggungku.

"everythink .. perfect .." ucap seorang namja yang selalu bersamaku , ialah choi siwon . seorang ayah sekaligus seorang manager grup vocal-ku . ku naikki potongan dari panggung itu saat lift itu mulai turun . . dengan perlahan , lift itu naik kembali ke atas panggung . para KDListen berteriak histeris saat aku mulai muncul dari bawah panggung . lampu sorot mulai menyilaukan mataku . ribuan orang serempak memanggil namaku di dalam gedung ini . Dentuman musik mulai terdengar di telingaku . membuat para KDListen berteriak lebih kencang .

" SARANGHAEYO LEE DONGHAE , SARANGHAEYO LEE DONGHAE , SARANGHAEYO LEE DONGHAE ." KDListen serentak memanggil namaku .

"you're like a queen and beautiful

I just can't be without you girl

You're complete and beautiful

i just can't be without you girl" kugerakkan badanku sesuai dengan ritme pada lagu solo pertamaku ~beautiful~

"Cheoum boatdeon geu moseub kieok haeyo

sujubeun miso eosaehan malddu chagabdeon

keu soharu jongil geudaeui saenggakeuro

amugeotdo halsu ga eobseo (michigesseona)"ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ujung panggung mendekati para fans-ku itu .

"Nuneul ddelsu jocha eobseo

geujeo babocheoreom nege bbajo deuleoga

pyeongsaengeul hamkeh balmachueo naga

naega jikyeojulke saranghaeyo oh love " kuberikan senyumku pada para KDListen . dan sukses membuat mereka semua semakin berteriak memanggil namaku .

"Coz you are so beautiful

nal sumsuiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal oh

Coz you are so beautiful

nae geoteman meomulreo (keudae namanui)

My beautiful , my beautiful oh-oh"ku ulurkan tanganku dan membiarkan menyuentuh lenganku . aku tak sengaja melihat ke ujung panggung , dan sepertinya ia seorang KDListen yang hanya tersenyum menatapku . hee ? tunggu .. apa .. apa dia .. namja ?

"Shigani heulreoddo naiga deuleodo

saranghae saranghae kamsahae kamsahae

ddaeroneun datugo

geudaeyege nunmuleuljugo ibeul machumeo"kuperhatikan fansku yang 1 itu , wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang namja . bahkan tak ada tonjolan menantang di dadanya *si donghae mesum .

"Coz you are so beautiful

nal sumsuiga haneun ne ibseul saranghandanmal oh

Coz you are so beautiful

nae geoteman meomulreo (keudae namanui)"aku terus melakukan gerakan yang selama 2 bulan ini aku berlatih . kulihat lagi ke arah seorang fans yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku . dan sekrang , aku yakin kalau ia benar benar namja . lagu-ku sebentar lagi selesai dan aku masih terus berjalan menuju bagian panggung yang belum aku hampiri .

"Namaneui geunyeo modeun geoljulge

yeongwonhui nan neoruel saranghae oh

Coz you are so beautiful

keudae ibsureun naman baragi

Coz you are so beautiful

ddak jabeun duson itjianheulge oh " dengan sedikit berlari , kulangkahkan kakiku pada titik tempat pertama kali aku muncul sebelumnya . perlahan , lift ini mulai turun dan kembali ke bawah panggung . lampu pun mulai meredup , dan saat itu juga , aku tak sengaja melirik ke arah namja yang mungkin adalah seorang KDListen itu . dan , hii .. I .. ia .. tersenyum dengan sangat aneh .. senyum yang sangat berbeda padaku . senyum yang membuat tubuhku merinding 7 turunan *ngarang-nya keliatan .

"good job hae .. itu penutup acara paling keren yang pernah kulihat selain performance ku . haha .." kyuhyun yang juga salah satu anggota group K.D.L *baca: key , di , el . saat aku baru memasuki ruang rias khusus KDL group . kyuhyun , aku(donghae) , dan leeteuk hyung adalah sebuah trio dan group kami ini sudah melangkah go international dan mungkin bisa di sandingkan dengan super junior atau shinee . aku hanya sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar kritikan dari magnae yang dari dulu paling ingin ku(santet) cium dengan tiang listrik .

"Donghae , " dengan refleks aku menoleh pada arah suara yang baru saja memanggilku. Dan terlihatlah appa yang sudah sedikit berbeda . emmhh terlihat lebih tua . dengan bulu hidung yang sudah mulai merambat keluar *ciri ciri anak durhaka .

" wae appa ?" aku bertanya padanya .

"kau ingat seminggu yang lalu appa pernah bilang akan menikahkanmu ?" kata itu selalu keluar dari mulutnya , dan aku benci itu . kulirik orang yang sangat aku cintai , ia pun menatapku dan appa dengan pandangan tak percaya .

"appa , tolong jangan membuat aku emosi dengan keputusan konyol ini . aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun ." kutatap matanya mantap . dan ia pun menatapku .

"apa kau hanya berpikir untuk menikahinya ?" appa menunjuk leeteuk hyung . dan ia pun sedang menatap kamu . ia langsung menunduk tak berani menatap wajah kami . ia langsung menunduk tak berani menatap wajah kami .

"geurae , aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya ." semua orangterdiam saat mendengarkan apa yang barusan kukatakan . dan leeteuk hyung pun mendongakkan wajahnya , menatapku dengan mata yang membulat .

"kau harus ingat bahwa kau ini sudah memiliki calon istri sekarang . dab jika kau bersama leeteuk , semuanya akan hancur .termasuk karir-mu di dunia entertaiment . dan kau tau , kontrak kerja KDL di YS entertaiment*ceritanya punya ecung . akan habisa tahun ini . dan kau harus taubahwa ia adalah anak dari lee soo man pemilik SM entertaimen . kulakukan ini semua karena aku ingin group mu terus berkarya. " appa menatapku dengan tatapan yang selalu membuatku tak berani lagi untuk membantahnya .

" jadi apa maumu sekarang ? akan menikahkanku sekarang juga . ?" appa terdiam . sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu . dan pastinya aku tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan *pabo donghae #ampuun jangan bakar rumah saya.

"ikut appa" apppa menarik lenganku . dan ia pun berjalan , membuatku harus mengikutinya .

"KYAAA! LEE DONGHAE " seorang fans melihatku keluar dari gedung dimana konser ku yang ke 2 kalinya dilaksanakan dengan sangat sukses . appa terus menarik lenganku . dan dengan cepat aku pun menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku agar tak ada yang mengenaliku lagi . di sini , di tempat orang orang menyimpan mobilnya *parkiran . kita berhenti , tepat di depan sebuah mibbil berwarna merah . yang beberapa hari ini sangat ingin kumilikki . kulihat seseorang membuka pintu . ahh kurasa aku pernah melihatnya , seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu .

"donghae-ya ! " ia memelukku dengan sangat erat , sepertinya ia adalah seorang KDListen . kulepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku . jujur saja , akutak suka jika ada orang yang tak ku kenal memelukku . aku hanya mau di peluk oleh orang orang yang sudah dekat denganku .

" mianhae , hehe aku mengerti . kau tak suka dipeluk oleh orang yang tak kau kenal kan ?" hee ? kenapa ia bisa tau ? kuamati lagi wajahnya .. ahh, geurae , aku ingat sekarang ,ia bukankah namja yang tadi menonton konserku dan memberikanku smirk nya ?

"ia calon istrimu ?" appa , apa kau gila ? ia sangat aneh , dan bahkan aku belum sempat mengenalnya .

" appa , dia itu namja ." kutunjuk namha yang sedikit terlihat seperti monyet itu dengan telunjukku .

"memang leeteuk bukan namja ?" jawaban appa membuatku sweatdrop . ku pandangi ia yang sedari tadi hanya cengengesan di depanku .

"donghae-ah .. naega ,, eunhyuk imnida . ayo kita saling mencintai ." ahh , kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa .

-TBC ~ ahhhhh gimana gimana ? ada yang berminat baca kelanjutannya . kalau ada … comment yoo J dan yang udah baca pun harus tetep comment*maksa bo


	2. Chapter 2

anyeoong makasih ya udah comment :D aku hargain banget yang udah comment :D

yang belum baca dan tertarik silahkan di baca chap 1 nya udah update :D eheheh .

Title : IDOL SHOPPING CHAP 1

Cast : eunhae , kyuhyun , leeteuk

Genre : baca aja yoo

"ya ! apa yang kau bicarakan ? kau itu makhluk tak jelas yang tadi menonton konserku kan ?" ia hanya mengangguk seperti guguk kelaparan .

" oh ya hae , kau harus tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu " dia memanggilku apa ? hae ? H A E ? HAE ? YA! Itu hanya boleh digunakan untuk orang orang yang kusayangi . dan apa itu ? ia mencintaiku ? itu lelucon yang sangat tak lucu untukku.

" sebelumnya aku minta maaf . tapi kau jangan pernah memanggilku 'hae' ara ? dan leluconmu itu sama sekali tak lucu . " ku balikkan tubuhku . berniat meninggalkan appa dan monyet kecil itu .

"chamkaman . jadi , apa aku harus memanggilmu 'chagia ,yeobo atau hooneybunnysweety ?" sepertinya orang ini memang ingin cepat mati . haaahh bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan orang seperti ini ? . tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil . aku tak mungkin menjadikannya sebagai istriku . sengaja tak ku ubris pertanyaanya yang sangat konyol itu .

"donghae , bisakah kau lebih sopan ? atau aku akan memanggil umma-mu untuk menasehatimu " Glek~ u .. umma .,, appa kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ? kau tau .. umma itu sangat menakutkan dan sangat binal (?) dan juga berbahaya . *poor umma : kim heechul . bisa bisa seharian penuh ia menasehatiku . lebih baik aku cari aman saja .

" appa , apa umma tau tentang pernikahan ini ? " kubalikkan lagi tubuhku menatap namja kurus kerempeng yang hampir menangis dan ayahku yang menatapku tajam seperti ribua pisau menusuk jantungku *lebaay .

"tentu saja " ucap appa yang kuyakin sedikit menahan emosinya .

" haaahhh .. mianhae .." aku hanya bisa menunduk lemah sekarang , appa terus melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu membuatku kalah jika berdebat dengannya (lagi ) .

"hyukkie , appa pulang dulu . kau antar donghae pulang ke apartemennya bisa kan ?" si monyet itu hanya mengangguuk pelan , appa pun mulai melangkah mendekatiku .

" kalau terjadi apa apa pada hyukkie , akan kubunuh kau . ara ?" ucap appa di telingaku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kami .

"donghae-ya , saranghae "hee ? saranghae ? apa semudah itu orang bisa mengucapkan sarangahae ? bahkan ia belum mengenal diriku yang sebenarnya . kulihat wajahnya dan matanya yang terlihat berkaca kaca .seperti kucing yang ada dalam film shrek . aku benci saat saat seperti ini .

" YA ! jangan pernah menangis di depanku . ! aku benci itu " ucapanku membuat dia langsung mendongak dan tersenyum dengan riang lagi . hanya 1 hal yang ada di fikiranku . orang aneh ..

"mianhaeyo donghae –ah .. aku tak akan menangis lagi didepanmu . khajja , kuantarkan kau ke dorm " ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku dengan cepat . mau tak mau , aku harus pulang dengannya . karena kalau terlalu aku memakai taksi , bisa bisa , sampai di dorm bajuku sudah tak utuh lagi *compang camping , karena brutalnya para fans *aku ga gitu kok oppa #plak . aahhh rasanya aku ingin hidup normal seperti orang lain . tapi sudah terlambat . ini adalah resiko dari keinginanku yang ingin menjadi selebritis . dan aku harus menerimannya .

Donghae pov end .-

Seorang namja berjalan sambil menendang kerikir dengan kakinya . ia sedikit tenang karena para fans sudah meninggalkan gedung . namja ini berniat berjalan jalan untuk melepas kejenuhannya di ruang make-up .dan sekarang ia sedang berada di depan gedung dimana tadi konsernya berlangsung dengan sukses .

"hee ? itu donghae ?" gumam namja itu saat melihat lee donghae rekan kerjanya masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah . tapi , namja tampan itu penasaran dengan seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuk rekan kerjanya itu .siapa itu ?ujarnya dalam hati .

"hyukkie ? " namja itu mematung , ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah tak percaya . orang yang selama 7 tahun ia cari , sekarang ada di depannya .

"Kyuhyun-ah . kenapa kau di sini ? semua orang sedang mencarimu . " ujar seorang staff yang memang ditugaskan untuk mencari namja itu . namja itu menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya .

"ne . aku akan segera kembali " ucapnya lalu dengan sedikit berlari menuju ke dalam gedung .

"eunhyuk-ah apa itu kau ?"

Eunhyuk pov .-

UWAA ! seorang lee donghae yang terkenal ini sekarang benar benar ada di sampingku . walaupun sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arahku *poor eunhyuk . haahh .. apa ia tak tergoda dengan aegyo-ku tadi ? *eunhyuk gila .

"donghae ahh -?" ku awali pembicaraan ini . walaupun mataku tetap fokus menyetir .

"jangan bertingkah seolah olah kau mengenalku . " JLEB-hiks.. kata itu menusuk tepat di hatiku.

"haha .. aku tidak begitu .." kucoba untuk tertawa , meskipun sangat terpaksa . kurasa , ia memang berbeda , jika aku lihat ia di tv , ia sangat ramah pada semua orang . hmmmm

"kenapa kau mau menikah denganku ?" pertannyaan donghae ini sangat mudah untuk kujawab . dan itu hanya dengan 1 kalimat .

"karena aku mencintaimu . " ucapku dengan riang . terlihat ekspresi ingin muntah dari wajahnya . tapi aku tak peduli , aku memang mencintainya . aku tak tau mengapa ini bisa terjadi , hanya dengan melihatnya di TV dan menonton videonya di YouTube aku benar benar bisa mencintainya .

" jangan senyum senyum sendiri "ehh ? jinja ? aku tersenyum ? aiihhh aku maluu . tapi tunggu , bukankah itu… berarti .. ia .. ia memperhatikanku ?haha mungkin ia sudah mulai mencintaiku *si eunhyuk PEDE nya ga ketulungan .

"mianhae " ucapku , kurasa , bibirku mulai bergetar menahan senyum .

Hening ….

" aku tak mencintaimu . ayo kita batalkan semuanya . " kata katanya sedikit menyakitkan di hatiku . untung saja saat ini lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah , kalau tidak , mungkin aku akan menabrak mobil lain . ya , aku tau ia tak mungkin secepat itu mencintaiku . tapi aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku . aku tak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkannya .

"shireoo ! aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku ."ucapku lantang , aku sungguh tak ingin bila ia bersama dengan orang lain selain denganku . hanya aku yang boleh mendapatkannya . *donghae punya aku oppa#digaplok eunhyuk .

"aku sudah mencintai orang lain . "DEG- siapa dia ? siapa orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai ? tapi .. ke.. kenapa begitu sakit ketika ia mengatakan itu . ? ia membuat harapanku seperti sia sia . rasanya , mataku mulai memanas . oh tidak , aku tak boleh menangis di hadapannya. Aku tak mau kalau ia semakin membenciku jika aku menangis di depannya . eottokhae ?tapi , ini kan malam , ia tak mungkin melihat air mataku . perlahan , air mata mulai terasa di sudut mataku . kenapa aku jadi orang yang lemah seperti ini ? kenapa tuhan ?

Eunhyuk pov end .-

Kyuhyun pov .-

Foto ini , foto yang kusimpan selama 7 tahun lamanya . kupandangi ia , namja yang sedang tersenyum dalam rangkulanku . namja itu bernama eunhyuk . dulu , kita hanyalah seorang teman , hanya teman . lama kelamaan , kurasa ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku berada dekat dengannya . dan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama .pelan pelan , kita mulai mengetahui apa arti perasaab itu . ya , itu cinta . akhirnya , kita pun memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi , tak lama kemudian , kita berpisah , banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa perpisahan itu sangat menyakitkan . tapi aku sama sekali tak merasakannya saat itu . 'mungkin karena aku masih terlalu muda ' hanya kata itu yang melesat di fikiranku hingga saat ini . setelah kami berpisah , ia menghilang dari hidupku . 7 tahun yang lalu tepatnya . bahkan saat aku mempunyai cinta yang baru , hatiku tetap memanggil namanya . dan secara diam diam . aku sering meridukannya bahkan hingga aku tak dapat mengontrol emosiku . ya , aku sering menangis karena hal ini . karena sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku benar benar mencintaimu . hyukkie-ah .. hanya satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu saat ini . apa kau juga menyesal dengan perpisahan itu ? dan ,, apakah namja yang kulihat bersama donghae itu kau hyukkie ?

"kyu ,, kau sedang melihat apa ? " leeteuk hyung datang ke dalam kamarku . kami memang 1 apartemen *dorm .dan biasanya , ada donghae di sini . tapi ia belum juga kembali .segera kumasukkan foto itu kembali dalam dompetku . aku tak mau leeteuk hyung melihat ini .

"ahh hyung , aku hanya sedang melihat foto saat aku masih kecil " ucapku bohong .

"kau tidurlah .. ini sudah malam . kau pasti lelah kan ? aku akan menunggu donghae ." ucap leeteuk hyung sambil mengelus rambutku .

"ne hyung .. kalau manusia aneh itu belum juga pulang . kau harus tidur duluan . ara ?"ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk . aku pun menuju tempat tidur , kurebahkan tubuhku pada kasur king size ini . setelah kurasa cukup nyaman . kututup mataku . kurasa , leetuk hyung membetulkan selimutku lalu mengecup pelan dahiku ,.ia memang selalu seperti ini . bahkan kurasa , ia lebih perhatian dari umma-ku sendiri .

Kyuhyun pov end .-

Leeteuk pov .-

Kucium kening kyuhyun sebelum ia benar benar tertidur . ia seperti anak tanpa dosa saat tertidur . berbeda dengan sifat aslinya , sangat evil . tapi belakangan ini , aku sering memergokinya menangis sendirian. Aku tak pernah tau apa yang membuatnya menangis , dan ia pun tak pernah memberitahuku mengapa ia menanngis . kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar . aku duduk di ruang tengah , menunggu donghae yang lebih tepatnya adalah kekasihku pulang . Donghae-ah . appa mu bilang , kau akan menikah dengan orang lain . apa kau akan menerima keputusan itu ? lalu bagaimana denganku ? aku sangat mencintaimu . aku tak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku . mataku mulai memanas . aku tak sanggup melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain . membayangkannya saja , aku tak kuat . apalagi jika itu benar benar terjadi . setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku . aku takut kau benar benar meninggalkanku . aku benci keadaan yang tak pasti seperti ini .

" hyung " donghae ?kulihat ke arah suara itu . aku langsung memeluknya setelah tau ia adalah orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu .

"donghae-ahh saranghae .. aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku "air mataku mulai mengalir lagi dan membasahi bahuny a .

"kita mungkin tak bisa bersama . tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu . " ucapnya sambil meregangkan pelukannya . ku pandangi wajahnya yang menggambarkan kesungguhan . ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku . dan akhirnya bibirnya pun berada di bibirku . aku pun membalas ciumannya itu

"saranghae'' gumamku di sela ciuman ini .

TBC -

RCL dong yahh :D yang mau comment makasih banget :D kalau yang engga yah ,, yah gitu deeh ..


	3. Chapter 3

hellooo anee balik lagii )

oke , ane lagi pusing setengah idup .*plaakk .

tolong jangan jadi silent riders ,, hikss *ceritanya mau terjun dari jurang .

kita langsung mulai ajeee oke

Title : IDOL SHOPPING chap 2

Cast : eunhyuk , donghae , kyuhyun , leeteuk , kangin .

Genre : romance .

#keesokan harinya .

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seorang namja tampan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya Ketika membuka pintu kamar ke-2 hyungnya . Dengan cepat namja itupun menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya .

" Hyung .. Ka .. Kaliaann .. Melakukan 'itu' lagi ? Aiissshh .. " ujar namja tampan bernama kyuhyun itu sambil membalikan badannya . *padahal aslinya takut nepsong/nafsu .

" k .. Kyu .. " sang namja cantik pun terbangun dan langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang berantakan itu .

" Hyung ! Pakai dulu bajumu dan cepat mandi ! Bukankah kita ada acara siang nanti ? " kyuhyun masih tak mau melihat ke-2 hyungnya itu . Ia berbicara sambil membelakangi orang yang di ajaknya bicara *alaah bahasanya susah .

" Ya ! Magnae sialan ! Sebelum masuk kau harus ketuk pintu dulu ! " ujar namja tampan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya karena suara bising sang magnae .

"Ya ! Donghae hyung .. ! Kau tak ada puas puasnya menyiksa hyung-ku tercinta ? Apalagi kemarin kita baru saja selesai konser . Dasar mesum !" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung nyelonong pergi meninggalkan donghae dan leeteuk yang masih tanpa busana .

Kyuhyun pov .-

Haahh … Si bodoh itu selalu saja melakukan hal 'itu' pada leeteuk hyung . Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah . Aku duduk di sofa tanpa menyalakan TV . Aissshhh .. Kenapa dia bisa meracuni fikiranku ? Hyukkie-ah .. Dimana kau ? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja ? Tapi , kenapa aku merasa bahwa hari ini aku akan bertemu denganmu ? Semoga saja ini benar benar terjadi . Kau tau , hanya 1 hal yang kutakuti saat ini . Aku hanya takut perasaan cintamu padaku sudah tiada .

" Kyu . Kau sudah siap ? " Siwon ahjussi langsung duduk di sampingku .

" ah .. Ne hyung " ucapku mencoba sesopan mungkin . aku memang selalu memanggilnya hyung . Karena ia tak mau di panggil ahjussi . Padahal ia sudah tua *kurang ajar .

" kenapa kau melamun ? Ada apa? " pertanyaannya membuatku salah tingkah .

" ahhh aniyo .. Tak ada apa apa hyung haha .. " ucapku dengan tawa yang sedikit di paksakan .

" Baiklah . Donghae pasti belum bangun . Dasar anak itu . Aku akan membangunkannya " ia berniat berdiri , tapi dengan cepat kutahan lengannya . Aku tau , mulai dari kemarin , Siwon ahjussi tak suka jika donghae anaknya bersama dengan leeteuk hyung . Padahal dari dulu , ia biasa saja . Kenapa baru sekarang ia menentang hubungan anaknya itu ? Entahlah . ia pasti akan marah jika melihat donghae dan leeteuk hyung yang sekarang masih tanpa busana . Aku tak mau melihat leeteuk hyung kena imbasnya jika siwon ahjusi melihat mereka berdua saat ini .

" biar aku saja yang membangunkannya hyung . Kau tunggu di sini saja " ucapku lalu mempersilahkannya duduk kembali Dan ia hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan .

" hyung . Pallieyo .. Appa mu sudah datang hae .. " ucapku dengan sedikit berbisik di depan pintu kamar mandi ini . Ya , mereka memang mandi bersama . Aku sudah tau kebiasaan mereka setelah melakukan 'itu' .

" Cham .. Kamann.. Emmhh hae .. Ahh " suara leeteuk hyung terdengar parau di dalam sana . Hee ? Me .. Mereka .. Sedang tidak sedang melakukannya kan ? Kurasa aku bisa frustasi jika setiap hari harus mendengar yang seperti ini di dalam dorm yang penuh dengan orang mesum . *padahal sendirinya juga mesum T.T .

" Palli .. Jangan melakukannya lagi " teriakku frustasi . Kujambak rambutku sendiri kesal .

" melakukan apa Kyu ? " Glek~Siwon ahjusi dengan perlahan . Kulirik kebelakang, SIWON HYUNG ! .

" apa kalian mandi bersama ? " tanya siwon hyung . Donghae dan Leeteuk hyung hanya menunduk membungkam suara .

BRAAK -

" JAWAB APPA !" Siwon hyung menhentakkan tangannya di atas meja Dengan keras hingga membuatku hampir jatuh dari sofa ini karena saking kagetnya .

" mi .. Mianhae hyuung .. " ujar leeteuk hyung yang masih menunduk lemas .

" Leeteuk-ah . Kau tau Donghae sudah mempunya calon Istrinya(?) kan ? Kuharap , kau bisa merelakannya . Bukannya appa melarang kalian untuk saling mencintai . Kau boleh mencintai Donghae karena itu hak-mu . Tapi kumohon-teuki-ah . Belajarlah untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta itu pada donghae ." kulihat , air mata mulai mengalir di pipi leeteuk hyung .

Kyuhyun Pov End.-

Leeteuk Pov.-

Ahjusi . Tak sadarkah kau kau telah sangat menyakiti perasaanku ? . Kau sudah tau aku dan Donghae sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama . Kenapa kau baru melarangnya sekarang ? Kenapa tak dari awal kita berhubungan ? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh . Kurasa , air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku . aku mendongakkan wajahku melihat wajah siwon hyung Walau sedikit menyakitkan .

" ne .. Hyung .. Aku akan mencobanya . " tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mataku . Sungguh , aku tak bisa menahan emosiku saat ini . Aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya … Aku .. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini .. Aku ingin semuanya terulang kembali dan aku tak harus mencintai Donghae .

" APPA ! " donghae mulai dengan amarahnya . Ia berdiri dari duduknya .

" Kau mau membentak appa-mu hanya demi dia ? " Siwon ahjussi menunjuk tepat di wajahku . Aku .. Aku seperti tak dihargai .

" kurasa , semuanya sudah selesai . Aku akan mencoba untuk tak mencintai Donghae lagi . khajja , bukankah kita harus pergi ? Nanti kita terlambat . " ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka .

BRUUK – segera kututup pintu Mobil Van ini . Aku tak mau ada yang melihatku seperti ini . Air mata masih terus mengalir dari mataku . Aku tak marah , sama sekali . Aku hanya Merasa kecewa . Ya ,, kecewa pada semuanya . aku merasa seperti …. Terbuang ..

" tuk .. Tuk .. Tuk .. " seorang namja bertubuh agak besar dan tinggi mengetuk kaca mobil ini . Ia memakai jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan kaca mata yang menyamarkan identitasnya . Segera kuhapus air mataku . Lalu dengan cepat kubuka jendela mobil ini .

" Mianhaeyo .. Apa aku boleh masuk dalam Van-mu ? Aku Kim young*atau jong? woon . Aku kangin . Para Fans sedang mengejarku . Apa aku boleh masuk ? " Kangin ? Ahh ne .. Aku tau , ia adalah pendatang baru di dunia entertaimen .

" ahh silahkan .. Kangin-ah .. " dengan cepat akupun membuka pintu mobil Van untuknya . Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk dan membuatku hampir terjatuh . Untungnya aku akan dapat mengontrol keseimbanganku . Dan benar saja , beberapa detik kemudian . Di luar sana banyak fangirl dan fanboy berlarian memanggil namanya . dan mereka pun hilang di tikungan jalan Di depan apartemen ini .

" gomawo .. " ucapnya dengan senyuman lagi . Dan aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk padanya . Aku bisa tersenyum sekarang . Tapi fikiranku masih penuh dengan Donghae . Ya tuhan , apa salahku ? Mengapa aku selalu di buang ? Dulu , waktu aku masih berumur 15 tahun , appa dan umma juga bisa di bilang telah membuangku . Sebenarnya , appa sedang mabuk saat itu dan mengusirku untuk pergi dari rumah . Saat aku sedang terluntang lantung dijalan . Siwon ahjussi menemukanku dan menjadikanku seorang selebritis seperti sekarang ini . Aku di ijinkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya , yaitu donghae . Saat itu , kupikir hidupku sudah bahagia , ternyata , tanggapanku selama ini salah besar . Setelah kontrak kami pada YSentertaiment akan segera habis , semuanya berubah untukku . Sikap Siwon ahjussi padaku . Dan yang paling menyakitkan , ia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi orang yang kucintai sendiri . Padahal , kami satu group , satu apartemen . Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya semudah itu ? . Air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku lagi .. Arrgghhh ! Kenapa aku sangat cengeng ? Aku .. Benar benar tak bisa menahan ini .. Walaupun di hadapanku ada orang yang sama sekali belum kukenal .

" hey ,, kau menangis ? " ucapnya dengan sangat sopan .

" mianhae .. Hiks .. Hiks .. " aku terisak . Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini di hadapan orang lain . Ini sangat memalukan .

" mianhae .. Kang-inemmmppphhh .. " ku dorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku . I.. Ia .. Menciumku ? .

" YA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? !" ucapku sambil mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku .

" kau berhenti menangis kan ? Hehe .. Mianhae aku lancang .. Tapi ini caraku . " hee ?dia tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa ? Ini gila .

" kau sangat lucu . " ucapnya tertawa dengan santainya . Sementara aku ? Shock Seperti orang gila .

" itu hampir membuatku melukaimu . Tadinya aku ingin menendangmu . Jangan lakukan itu lagi , ara ? " ancamku padanya , dia hanya menggeleng pelan . Apa-apa-an dia ?

" aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kau Menangis lagi . Sejujurnya , aku tak melakukan hal ini pada semua orang . Tapi entah kenapa , kau membuatku ingin menciummu . " ucapnya dengan sangat santai dan semakin membuatku shock .

" aiisshh .. Sekarang fans mu sudah pergi . Kau juga harus pergi sebelum anggota KDL yang lain datang . Lagipula , bukankah kau itu leader dari group baru K.R.Y *eiitss , bukan kyuhyun , ryeowook yesung . Tapi , Kang-in , ryeowook , yesung . ? " dia hanyaa mengangguk semangat . Kurasa dia memang orang gila .

" Leeteuk-ssi . Kalau kau sedang tak ada job . Kita jalan bersama ya ? " ujarnya sambil meninggalkan mobil Ini . belum sempat kujawab …

" anyeeong " itu yang terakhir ku dengar sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil Van ini . Kulihat ia melambaikan tangannya untukku . Haahh dasar orang gila . Aku heran dengan para fans yang tergila gila padanya . Sikapnya itu seperti orang gila begitu . Apa mereka tak mengetahui personality si kang-in itu ? . Kita memang pernah bertemu saat di acara MBCmusicbank . Tapi , aku masih benar benar tak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukan hal ini padaku .

" tuk .. Tuk .. Tuk" kulirik lagi orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil ini . Haaahh syukurlaah .. Ternyata kyuhyun … Kubuka pintu mobil ini dengan cepat Dan masuklah magnae yang paling kusayang ini .

" hyuuung .. Gwenchanna .. ? " kyuhyun terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa dengan jaket di tangannya . Padahal , ia sudah memakai jaket yang sangat tebal .

" ne … Gwenchannaeyo .. Kenapa kau membawa jaket lagi kyu ? " tanyaku penasaran .

" hee ? Ini untukmu hyung . kau tadi lupa membawanya . Aku tak habis fikir dengan semua yang ada di dalam fikiran King of leader *siwon itu ? Kenapa dia sangat kejam ya ? " ucapnya dengan kepolosannya *padahal pura pura polos .

" ini urusanku dan dia . Kau tak harus tau .. " ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya .

" kau selalu saja begini " ucapnya kesal .

Leeteuk pov end .-

Kyuhyun pov .-

Kenapa leeteuk hyung bisa setegar itu ? Dengan mata yang sangat merah itu , ia mencoba tersenyum padaku . Hyung , mengapa kau begitu baik ?

" hyung … Apa .. Apa kau akan merelakan donghae ? " dia tersenyum . Sebuah senyum yang berusaha membodohiku supaya tak mengetahui apa kata isi hatinya .

" kyuhyun -ahh .. Jika itu memang yang terbaik . Aku harus bisa menerimanya . " ia masih tersenyum dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya .

" hyung … Semuanya pasti akan berlalu .. Kuatlah .. " kupeluk ia erat dan membiarkannya menangis di bahuku ..

#selesai acara di SBS .

" Kyuuuuhhhyuuuunn hyuuuuunggg ! " ahh si taemin itu selalu saja begini . Kubalikkan tubuhku melihatnya yang tersenyum seperti anak kecil .

" ne .. Ada apa taeminnie ? " ia mulai bergelayut di lengan kananku .

" hyung . ! Tadi itu kau keren sekali … " mengapa ia selalu begini ? Membuatku mual saja .

" semuanya ! Mohon perhatian ! Aku akan mengenalkan calon istri donghae pada kalian semua . " Siwon hyung menepuk tangannya mencoba mencari perhatian . Kulirik sebentar leeteuk hyung yang hanya menunduk lemah Dan donghae hyung yang langsung mendongak dengan kagetnya .

" enhyukkie .. " eun .. Eunhyukkie .. Kenapa namanya sangat mirip . Dari balik pintu , kulihat seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam ruangan ini . Jangtungku mulai beedegup kencang . Aku tak percaya dengan semuanya ini . Namja .. Itu … EUNHYUKKIE ? dan ia adalah namja yang akan donghae nikahi . Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa . Tubuhku rasanya terpaku . Tak sanggup bergerak . Hyukkie ?

TBC -

haahhh gimana gimana ? ada yang mau lanjut ? ayoo comment sebanyak banyaknya . kalau comment udah banyak aku lanjuuutt cepet deehh janji . makanya , jngan jadi silent rider ok lagian kan ga dosa kalau comment ) hehe )


	4. Chapter 4

IDOL SHOPPING{CHAP3}

3 Votes

hello hello *nyanyi shinee .

ada yang kangen saya ? ekeu yakin ga ada ..*Hiks ditimpukin pake batu

ekeu kembali lagi sama ff ENHAE ekeu hehe .. ohh ya , kalau kalian punya twitter . follow aku yoo tanisaELF *iklan iklan . itu nama asli saya . TANISA hehe ..

makasih ya yang udah baca … saranghae .. hoho ::)

ohh ya , maaf ya lama .. hehe

title : IDOL SHOPPING

cast : EUNHAE , KYUMIN , KANGTEUK .

genre : jangan tanyakan pada saya .. hoho

KyuHyun POV .-

Hyukkie ? Apa benar ini kau ? Kupandangi ia sekali lagi . Ia tersenyum padaku dan semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini .

" Annyeeoong .. Eunhyuk Imnida . " Ia membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya . Aku terdiam , mencoba mencerna semuanya dalam otakku . Lama kelamaan aku kembali ke dalam kenyataan . aku mulai menyadarinya . Hyukkie-aah .. Apa ini pembalasanmu atas penantianku selama ini ? Aku menunggumu selama tujuh tahun dan sekarang , saat kita bertemu kau akan menikah dengan temanku sendiri . Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya , lalu kutarik lengannya agar ia mengikutiku .

" Ya ! Magnae ! " tak kuhiraukan suara Siwon Hyung yang menggema di dalam ruangan yang mulai kutinggalkan itu .

" A.. Aw .. Appo .. Ya ! Kyuhyun-ahh ! Apa yang lakukan di Wc ini? " ia menghempaskan tangannya dari genggamanku .

" Hyukkie-ah .. Ini benar benar kau ? " aku benar benar belum bisa percaya . Dan .. Sekarang aku yakin ia benar benar seorang EunHyuk yang selama ini ku cari .

" sudah lama tak bertemu Kyuhyun-ah . Bogoshipoeoyo .. " senyum indah itu terlukis di bibirnya . Senyum yang selama ini kurindukan darinya .

" EunHyuk-ah .. Aku … Aku … Aku masih mencintaimu . " ya , aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri . Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya .

" huhh ? Ya ! Kyuhyun-ah .. Jangan bercanda . " ia membulatkan matanya . Wajahnya menunjukan seolah ia tak percaya dengan kata kata yang baru saja kukatakan . Segera saja kubawa ia kedalam pelukanku . Tapi , dengan sangat lembut , ia mendorong bahu-ku agar melepaskan pelukan ini . EunHyuk-ah , apa sudah tak ada sedikitpun aku dihatimu ? .

" Kyuhyun-ah .. Mianhae .. Aku .. Aku .. Kau tau kan aku akan menikah ? " DEG- apa kau serius akan menikah dengan si bodoh itu *donghae ? Kenapa kau sangat antusias ? Apa kau mencintainya ? kuharap itu bukanlah alasanmu .

" a.. A..apa kau … Mencintai donghae ? Ada sensasi aneh dalam hatiku Saat aku mengatakan hal itu .

" Mianhae bila ini menyakiti hatimu Kyu . Tapi ,, aku memang mencintainya . " jawaban singkat yang mampu membuatku sangat terluka . Ternyata , 7 tahun aku menunggumu , itu .. Sia sia .. Tapi , sebelum semuanya terlambat . Aku akan mencoba untuk merebut hatimu kembali . Ku dekati dirinya . Dan ia hanay diam menatapku .

" saranghae .. " dengan cepat , kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya . Kutahan tangannya yang mencoba untuk memukulku dengan tanganku . Kudorong tubuhnya hingga ia menabrak dinding . Kuhimpit tubuhnya dengan tubuhku , tak peduli dengan semua rintihannya , ia memberontak , mencoba melepaskan ciumanku . Tapi , aku tak akan menyerah . Kurasa , sesuatu yang basah Mengenai pipiku .apa .. Ia menangis karenaku ? God ! Apa yang kulakukan ? Ini akan membuatnya membenciku . Dengan perlahan , kulepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku . Ia menangis saat kulepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku . Ia duduk lalu memeluk lututnya . Ya , itulah kebiasaanya kalau ia sedang ketakutan . mengapa aku begini ? Kenapa tak bisa mengontrol emosiku ? . Aku ikut bersimpuh didepan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar .

" Mianhaeyo .. " kucoba untuk menyentuhnya tapi tangannya lebih dulu menyangkal tanganku .

" Kyu .. Hiks .. Paboya … kenapa kau menciumku hiks .. " ia masih polos seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu . Dan itu yang membuatku semakin mencintainya . Seandainya kau tau Hyuk , aku sangat merindukanmu . Aku , ingin memelukmu . Mendekapmu penuh harapan untuk bisa memilikimu lagi .

" EunHyuk-ah … Uljima .. Jangan menangis lagi .. Mianhae .. Aku benar tak bermaksud apapun padamu . " kucoba untuk membawanya ke dalam pelukanku . Akhirnya , ia pun mau memelukku . kudengar , ia terisak di bahuku .

CLEEEK – *ceritanya pintu kebuka . Kulihat , seorang namja Masuk ke dalam WC ini .

" HYAAAA ! Mianhae .. Mianhae mengganggu kalian . " namja itu membungkuk sopan pada kami . Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi mencoba keluar dari wc ini.

" Chamkamanyo ~ " Ya ! Eunhyuk-ah .. mengapa kau menahannya ? Eunhyuk bangun dari pelukanku , dan aku pun ikut berdiri . Ia mendekat pada namja itu . Sedangkan namja itu menoleh dengan raut wajah kebingungan .

" kau .. Lee Sungmin ? " tanya EunHyukkie pada namja itu . Dan namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan .

" Ya ! Minnie-ah .. Ini aku .. EunHyuk .. Lee Hyukjae .." EunHyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri mencoba mengingatkan kembali sang namja yang kebingungan itu .

" EUNHYUKKIEE … ! " cih , namja itu hampir membuatku tidak bisa mendengar lagi . Dan mereka pun berpelukkan Sesekali meloncat loncat *waahh sungmin sama EunHyuk oppa kaya anak TK , jadi pengen liat .

" Minnie-ah . Kau pindah kemana saat itu ? " Tanya EunHyukkie seperti ahjumma ahjumma .

" aku pindah ke Mokpo . " Ujarnya dengan sangat manis . Aisshh mengganggu saja . Karena dia aku dan EunHyuk tidak bisa bicara serius di sini . Sial .

" Kyuhyun-ah .. Ini Lee Sungmin . Kau ingat ? Ia teman kita . " Lee Sungmin ? Ahh ya .. Aku ingat sekarang . Lee Sungmin yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku kan ? Sekitar .. Emmhh .. 9 tahun yang lalu . Ya , kurasa benar .

" Anyeoong . " dengan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa aku tersenyum lalu membungkuk dengan sopan . Dan ia hanya menatapku dengan Puppy-Eyes nya . Ya , dia tak jauh berbeda dari dulu . Seorang Prince Aegyo .

" Kyuhyun-ah . Sungmin-ah . Aku harus pergi sekarang . Anyeoong .. " Eunhyuk Pun keluar dari Wc ini . Padahal , bukankah tadi ia menangis ketakutan ? Kenapa ia bisa tersenyum lagi ? Hiiii ,, apa dia menjadi gila setelah kita putus *suamiku PeDe sekali .

" Kyuhyuh-ah . Kau dan Eunhyukkie masih .. Emmhh berhubungan ? " setelah sekian menit berlalu , akhirnya ia membuka mulut juga .

" aniyo , sekarang kami hanya teman . " ujarku dengan senyuman . Haahhh .. Kami seperti orang gila . Hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk Wc ini ? Aiissshhh …

" KyuHyun-ah . Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu . Khajja .. Ikut aku .. " dia mengenggam tanganku . Dengan terpaksa , akupun mengikutinya .

KyuHyun Pov End .-

EunHyuk Pov .-

Kututup pintu Wc dimana aku meninggalkan sungmin dan Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun-ah , kau tau betapa susahnya aku melupakanmu saat itu Hingga aku sudah sama sekali tak mencintaimu ? Tapi , kenapa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu untukku ? Membuat semuanya menjadi rumit . Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi . Hanya 1 orang yang Kucintai saat ini Lee Donghae . Dan perasaan ini , sangat sulit untuk di hilangkan dari hatiku . rasanya sangat menyesakkan .

" Ya ! EunHyuk-ah .. Akhirnya .. Appa mencarimu kemana mana . Ternyata kau di sini .. Donghae sedang menunggumu di ruang waiting room . Cepat kau temui dia . " Siwon Ahjussi memanggilku dengan nafas tersegal segal . Apa dia sangat mencariku ? Rasanya sungguh berlebihan .

" Gomawo appa .. " aku segera berlari ke ruang waiting room .

" Donghae-ah . Sebaiknya , Kau lupakan aku .. Seperti kata appa-mu . Lagipula .. Aku .. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain . Mianhae . " kuhentikan langkahku di depan waiting room ini . Rasanya tak enak jika aku langsung masuk begitu saja . Tapi .. Siapa yang berbicara dengan donghae ? Apa .. Leeteuk Hyung itu ? Aku tau , hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman . Tapi .. Kenapa aku merasa , bahwa aku adalah penyebab hancurnya hubungan mereka ?aku .. Tak mau ke-dua-nya membenciku .

" jangan bercanda . Ini tak lucu . AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU SEPERTI INI. " suara Donghae terdengar seperti sedang menahan emosinya .

" AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH . KANG-IN-AH ADALAH NAMJACHINGU-KU SEKARANG ! " terdengar suara isakkan di dalam sana . Sepertinya Leeteuk Hyung menangis . Tuhan , apa yang harus kulakukan ?

EunHyuk Pov End .-

LeeTeuk Pov .-

" AKU SUNGGUH SUNGGUH . KANG-IN-AH ADALAH NAMJACHINGU-KU SEKARANG ! " tangisku mulai pecah . Aku tak sanggup berbohong seperti ini terus . Menyakiti hatiku dan hatinya . Tapi ini harus kulakukan agar membuatnya melepas atau bahkan membenciku .

" Aku tak percaya padamu hyung . Jika ia benar benar namja-mu . Buktikanlah . " apa Yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Aku .. Sungguh tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan .

" Cheongmal saranghaeyo " kata itu keluar lagi dari bibirnya . Membuatku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya . Kurasa , air mata ku mulai mengalir lagi di pipiku .

" hyung .. Mengapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri ? Kau mencintaiku kan ? " sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kujawab . Ya , hae , aku sangat mencintaimu . Rasanya , kata kata itu ingin keluar dari mulutku .

" aku .. Sudah tak mencintaimu lagi . "rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku saat mengatakan hal itu . Rasanya , detak jantungku berhenti sekejap saat mengatakannya . Aku .. Tak kuat lagi berada di sini ..

" aku pusing . Aku akan pulang . " aku sedikit berlari keluar ruangan waiting room . Saat aku membuka pintu , kulihat . Kulihat , seorang namja menangis tertahan . Apa dia .. Namja yang dijodohkan dengan Donghae ?haahhh aku tak peduli sekarang . Aku tetap berlari sambil menahan tangisku .

LeeTeuk Pov End .-

Donghae Pov .-

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan . Badanku serasa melemas . Dengkulku mulai bergetar .

BRRUUK – aku sungguh tak dapat menahan beban tubuhku sendiri . LeeTeuk-ah , apa sangat mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku ? Apa kau benar benar bersama dengan kangin sekarang ? Kang-In pendatang baru itu ? .

" Uljima Donghae-ah .. Kurasa , seseorang memelukku dari belakang . Kuharap , orang ini adalah LeeTeuk Hyung . Aku menoleh , Melihat kebelakang . Dia ….

" KAU TAU ? SEMUA INI KARENAMU ! " aku sungguh tak dapat mengendalikan emosiku Saat ini .

" Mianhaeyo .. " kulepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku . Aku berdiri lalu menatapnya yang masih bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya .

" KAU … SAAT AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU , SEMUANYA JADI KACAU . LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI HIDUPKU . " air mata mulai terlihat dari pelupuk matanya .

" KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENANGIS DI HADAPANKU ! " aku sama sekali tak ingin melihat air mata Tipuan-nya .

" kau tau Donghae-ah ? Aku sangat mencintaimu . Dan .. Apa kau tau , sangat menyakitkan ketika semua orang berkata bahwa aku adalah pembawa masalah untukmu ? Seperti yang baru saja kau katakan padaku . Tapi aku ,, aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu . Hingga Kuyakin , tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku . Walaupun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai orang bodoh sekarang . Aku akan tetap menunggumu . Tak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggumu Untuk menjadi milikku . Aku akan mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri . Aku .. Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak . Aku akan tetap mencintaimu . " air mata mulai menggenang di matanya .

" kau .. Kau boleh menjadikanku .. Pelampiasanmu . Jika kau mau memukulku .. Pukullah aku .. " ia berdiri lalu menghadapku . mengapa ia berfikir seperti itu ? . Tapi , jika maunya begitu . Baiklah . Ku angkat tanganku lalu kukepalkan . Aku bersiap untuk memukulnya . Ia sudah memejamkan matanya . Tapi , ada sesuatu yang lebih ingin kulakukan .

" emmpphh .. " kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya . Hanya itulah yang kuinginkan saat ini *pervert donghae .

Donghae Pov End.-

EunHyuk Pov .-

" emmpphh .. " ke .. Kenapa ia ? Menciumku ? Apa .. Ini hanya Sekedar pelampiasannya pada Leeteuk Hyung ? Mungkin dimatanya , sekarang aku adalah LeeTeuk Hyung . Ya , ini hanyalah pelampiasanya Hyuk . Ia tak mungkin melakukannya untukku . Kupejamkan mataku . Aku sama sekali tak membalasnya . Karena sekarang , aku hanyalah sebuah boneka untuknya .

TBC -

haaaaahhh .. ada yang mau lanjut ? atau pada bosen ? hikss .. kalau mau lanjut comment yaa ::) and NO SILENT RIDER . bukannya apa apa .. aku cuma ngerasa ga di hargain * nangis guling guling .

gomawo ya yang udah sering comment ::)


	5. Chapter 56

anyeeoongg chingudeull ::)

mianhae ya kalau author kmaren up date-nya lama , solanya tiba tiba saja laptop author rusak . dan sekarang pun masih rusak hiks .. jadi nulisnya di komputer ,. hik hikh ..jadi maklumin yaa readers tercintaaaa ::) hehe *digaplok reader .

hehe .. jangan pernah lupa follow tanisaELF . go .. go .. go.. followwwww ::)

oke dehh , mari kita mulai ..

Title : Idol Shopping

cast : Eunhae , KyuMin , KangTeuk .

genre : kalau baca pasti anda tauu hehe ..

" Hyung , kau Kenapa ? Mengapa kau menangis ? " seorang namja tampak sangat terkejut ketika menyadari seseorang yang baru saja menangis melewatinya saat ia dan teman lamanya berbicang adalah Hyung-nya sendiri . ya , namja itu Kyuhyun . Tapi , Hyung-nya itu sama sekali tak memperdulikannya , Apalagi menoleh . Kyuhyun berniat berdiri untuk mengejar Hyung-nya itu . Tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi .

" KyuHyun-ah . Chamkaman . " tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan itu dari lengannya .

" Minnie-ah . Kau assisten Kang-In-ah kan ? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi . Dan aku akan menjawab semuanya . Sekarang aku harus mengejar Leeteuk Hyung . Mianhae " KyuHyun pun langsung berlari meninggalkan SungMin yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam .

" Kang-In-ah . Kenapa kau ada di sini ? Hiks .. " Langkah Leeteuk terhenti saat ia melihat orang yang baru saja ia kenal . berdiri diam di depan mobil Van-nya .

" aku menunggu-mu . Ya ! Kau menangis … ? "dengan cepat LeeTeuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya . perlahan , Namja bernama Kang-In itu mulai mendekatinya . Dengan spontan Leeteuk pun mundur beberapa langkah . Tapi telat , Namja bertubuh besar itu menarik tangan LeeTeuk lalu dengan cepat mencium Bibirnya . LeeTeuk Memberontak untuk melepaskan ciuman Kang-In .

" H–Hyung–Hyung–kau ? " Namja bertubuh besar itu menghentikan aksinya saat menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka . Dengan cepat , mereka pun menoleh ke asal suara itu .

" K.. Kyu .. Kyu .. Kau ,, melihatnya ? " LeeTeuk sedikit terlonjak saat melihat sang magnae itu memandangnya dengan mulut setengah menganga .

" ohh .. Anyeoong . Kau KyuHyun kan ? Aku Kang-In . Kau tau ? " dengan santainya Kang-In menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih bengong .

" kau gila hyung .. " Kyuhyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tak terima dengan perlakuan Hyung-Nya yang 1 ini . Ia memang tidak menyukai DongHae saat ini . Tapi , ia tak terima Jika LeeTeuk selingkuh dibelakang DongHae . Bagaimanapun , DongHae tetaplah Hyung sekaligus Leadernya, bukan ? .

" KyuHyun-ah , ini tak seperti yang kau Fikirkan. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu . Ayo masuk . " LeeTeuk menarik lengan si magnae kecil (?) itu agar mengikutinya Masuk ke dalam Van*mobil .

" MianHae , KangIn-ah . Tapi aku harus pergi . " setelah membungkuk sopan , LeeTeuk pun masuk ke dalam Van . Dan Mobil itu pun mulai berjalan di hadapan KangIn yang masih menatap bingung .

" KangIn Hyung , ternyata kau disini , tadi tuan YunHo menelfonku . Ia minta mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan Kontrak-mu . apa kau mau ? " SungMin sedikit berlari saat melihat orang yang baru saja di carinya itu . Sementara KangIn hanya terdiam sambil memandangi mobil yang ditumpangi orang yang disukainya itu . Dengan heran , SungMin pun mengikuti arah pandangan KangIn .

" KDL Van " bisik-nya saat membaca Plat nomor pada bagian belakang mobil itu . Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otak Sungmin sekarang .

" ahh, ne SungMin-ah . Bilang Pada YunHo Hyung . Aku akan segera ke sana . Khajja " KangIn pun berbalik lalu berjalan mendahului SungMin yang mulai mengikutinya .

Kyuhyun Pov .-

Ini semua bisa membuatku GILA ! Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi padaku tuhan ? Kenapa bukan DongHae saja ? Aku sangat lelah , bukan fisikku ,tapi hatiku . Ya , rasanya sangat melelahkan dalam Situasi seperti ini . Kukira , ia masih mencintaiku seperti dulu , tenyata , dugaanku selama ini salah besar . Ia sudah melupakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat berharga untukku . Dan sekarang .. Ia .. Hanya mencintai … Lee DongHae . Haahh mengapa rasanya begitu berat ? Apalagi tadi , tak kusangka SungMin masih menyimpan perasaannya padaku .

FLASHBACK-

" haahhh disini sangat nyaman . ya , walaupun banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena ini di Pintu masuk " kucoba untuk sedikit tertawa , aku memang suka tempat yang seperti ini . Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu banyak orang seperti ini .

" Aku tau semua yang kau sukai . Wajar saja jika aku mengetahui tempat apa saja yang menurutmu nyaman . " DEG- maksudnya ? Ia tau semua yang kusukai ? Apa maksud sebenarnya ? Dan .. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak ? Ia menggeserkan tubuhnya agar mendekat padaku . Lalu berbisik tepat di telingaku .

" Kyuhyun-ah .. Saranghae , aku menunggumu selama ini . Aku ingin kau bisa mencintaiku juga seperti aku mencintaimu . Aku menunggumu selama hampir 9 tahun . Apa kau tak sadar ? Aku selalu mengikutimu saat kita masih sekolah dulu . Dan , apa kau tak sadar aku yang selalu menyimpan coklat di bawah locker-mu dulu ?" I … Ini tak mungkin . Aku tak percaya . Tapi .. Memang benar , setiap hari aku merasa bahwa ada yang mengikutiku . Dan selalu saja ada orang misterius yang menaruh coklat di loker-ku . Tak kusangka .. Ternyata itu .. SungMin .. ? Namja cantik yang terlihat polos dan pendiam ini ?

" Hyung ! Kau kenapa ? Mengapa kau menangis ? " Leeteuk Hyung berlari melewatiku sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah . Aku bisa mengenalinya . Ya , itu LeeTeuk Hyung . Aku berdiri , Mencoba mengejarnya . Tapi , tangannya menahan tanganku .

" Kyuhyun-ah .. Chamkaman . " dia menahan lenganku .

" Minnie-ah . Kau assisten KangIn-ah kan ? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi . Dan aku akan menjawab semuanya . Sekarang aku harus mengejar LeeTeuk Hyung . Mianhae " aku segera berlari mengejar LeeTeuk Hyung Yang mulai menjauh dariku . Tak salah lagi , ini pasti karena DongHae-ah .. Sialan .

FLASHBACK END .-

Dan baru saja Leeteuk hyung menjelaskan padaku . Kalau ia dan KangIn Hyung tak ada hubungan apapun . setelah aku melihat mereka berciuman di depan umum seperti itu . Sungguh , kurasa .. Sebentar lagi aku akan benar benar GILA ! . Mengapa hari ini begitu melelahkan tuhan ? Rasanya , hari ini telah menghabiskan 10 tahun umurku .

" Hyung , apa kau serius tak ada hubungan apapun dengan KangIn-hyung . ? " ia terdiam , dapat kurasakan sakit di hatinya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja .

" Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu ? " ia menatapku dengan mata yang hampir meneteskan air matanya . Aku … Tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini . Dengan cepat , kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku . tak sengaja aku melihat ke layar TV yang sedang memberitakan sesuatu . Fo-foto itu ? LeeTeuk Hyung yang sedang berciuman dengan KangIn Hyung di tempat yang tadi ?

" ternyata LeeTeuk dari member dari KDL group mempunyai orang lain selain Leader dalam Groupnya sendiri , Lee DongHae . Yang diketahui bahwa namja itu adalah Pendatang Baru di dunia Entertaiment . Kim Young Woon . Atau yang kita kenal , KangIn ." kututup telinga LeeTeuk Hyung dengan telapak tanganku agar ia mendengar apa yang baru saja TV sialan itu siarkan . kurasa sangat cepat berita ini muncul di TV . Ya , mungkin karena kita sudah semakin terkenal . Tapi kenapa paparazi itu selalu mengikuti kita ? Kita juga ingin mempunyai Privacy . LeeTeuk Hyung masih menangis memelukku .

" LeeTeuk Hyung , Uljimaa .. Jangan menangis lagi . aku tak mau melihatmu menangis seperti ini lagi " ia masih menangis , tak memperdulikan apa yang kukatakan . Aku benar benar tak tega melihatnya seperti ini . Dia adalah orang Ke-3 yang paling kusayangi di dunia selain , umma dan EunHyukkie .

" MianHae Kyu .. Aku sungguh tak bisa menahannya " dia mulai melepaskan pelukanku . Lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri .

" aku .. Aku lelah .. Aku ingin tidur . bilang pada DongHae supaya ia tak tidur di kamarku . Jangan lupa suruh ia makan . Karena ia belum makan sedari pagi " ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya . DongHae ? Ia masih memikirkan kesehatan DongHae daripada dirinya sendiri ? Ini keterlaluan . Aku tak akan membiarkan LeeTeuk Hyung tersakiti lagi oleh DongHae . Lee DongHae , ia telah mengambil semuanya dariku . Yang pertama , ia mengambil keluargaku , ya , umma-ku Kim Heechul menikah dengan Siwon Hyung . Dan sekarang Umma lebih memperhatikannya dari pada anak kandungnya sendiri . Seharusnya , aku memanggil Siwon Hyung dengan sebutan Appa . Tapi aku tak mau jika semua orang tau bahwa aku dan DongHae itu memang benar benar bersaudara sekarang . Bahkan Publik-pun tak tau . Hanya aku , donghae , siwon hyung dan umma yang tau . Yang Kedua , kau mengambil LeeTeuk Hyung dariku . Jujur saja , aku dulu memang pernah mencintainya . Walaupun bayangan EunHyuk saat itu masih menghantui Hatiku . Tapi aku mencintainya . Tapi sekarang ? Hanya karena Siwon Hyung , kau menyakitinya , dan membuangnya . Dan yang Ke 3 . Ini sangat menyakitkan untukku . Sangat menyakitkan . Kau .. Kau merebut Hati EunHyuk dariku , dan sekarang , kau akan menikahinya , Walaupun kalian tak saling mengenal . Aku tak membiarkan ini terjadi . Tak akan .. Argghhh ! Persetan dengan semuanya . !

KyuHyun PoV End .-

" KyuHyun-ah , Mana LeeTeuk Hyung ? " seorang namja memasuki ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun sedang menonton DVD drama kesayangannya , Jumong . Tapi , namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tak mengubris petanyaan salah satu Hyung-nya itu .

" Ya ! Magnae ! Kau dengar ? Dimana LeeTeuk Hyung ? " dengan santainya , namja yang baru saja dibentak itu menoleh , dan berkata .

" molla " ucapnya sambil Kembali menonton drama kesukaannya lagi .  
>Jawaban Singkat itu membuat namja tampan yang maaih menggunakan Jas itu menatap kesal pada sang Magnae .<p>

" Ya ! Aku serius ! " namja itu sangat kesal dengan prilaku Dongsaengnya itu .

" Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda . " dongsaeng ini sungguh kekanak kanakan . Ia menatap Hyung-nya itu dengan tatapan yang sudah tak menakutkan lagi di mata Hyung-nya itu *death glear hoho . Sebenarnya , ia hanya malas bicara pada Hyung-nya itu .

" aissshh " namja tampan itu mendesah lalu melangkah menuju kamar kekasihnya , LeeTeuk .

" DongHae-ah . Jangan masuk ke dalam kamar LeeTeuk Hyung . Ia bilang , ia tak mau melihatmu . " DEG- ucapan sang magnae itu membuat namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya . Ada rasa sakit menyebar di hatinya . Ia benar benar tak tau apa yang membuat orang yang dicintainya benar benar ingin pergi darinya . Kecuali , karena ke-egoisan ayahnya . Tapi , apa salahnya pribadi hingga LeeTeuk benar benar menjauhinya . Bicara saja , Hyung'nya itu mengambil jarak . Sehabis performance , biasanya mereka berpelukan . Tapi berbeda untuk hari ini . Melihatnya saja LeeTeuk enggan .apa lagi memeluknya ? . Namja yang bernama Lengkap Lee DongHae itu berbalik dan menuju sofa yang juga di duduki oleh sang magnae . KyuHyun memandang Hyung-nya itu dengan sangat prihatin . Ya , dia memang sangat membenci , ah ani , dia iri . Dengan semua yang telah Hyung-nya itu miliki . Tapi , ia juga masih mempunyai perasaan . DongHae hanya menunduk menghadap ubin . Ia memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini di hidupnya . Matanya mulai memanas . Ia sudah mempunya banyak masalah hari ini . Tapi Kenapa kekasihnya sendiri menambah 1 masalah lagi Bagi dirinya ? Ia ingin melepas semua bebannya saat ini . Tak peduli magnae di hadapannya akan menertawakannya jika ia menangis sekarang . Ia sama sekali tak perduli .

" Hyung .. Kau … ? " KyuHyun tersentak saat melihat sebutir air mengalir di pipi Hyung-nya itu . Walaupun menunduk , tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas .

" Apa salahku ? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini . " DongHae benar benar sangat terpukul sekarang . Membuat KyuHyun merasa sedikit bersalah . Dengan ragu-ragu , ia merangkul Bahu bidang milik DongHae . Sementara DongHae masih terus menyesali nasibnya .

DongHae Pov .-

LeeTeuk Hyung .. Waeee ? kenapa kau menjauhiku dengan sangat drastis ? Dan mengapa , berita KangIn dan Kau berpacaran sudah sangat beredar luas . Dan , apa kau tau , appa mengirim Foto dan namja sialan itu sedang berciuman ke handphone-ku ? Rasanya , aku ingin menghancurkan Handphone-ku saat itu juga , jadi ini caramu membuktikan , bahwa kau dan KangIn benar benar bersama ? . Kau .. Kau membuatku sangat terluka Hyung . Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku , huh ? Air mata masih terus mengalir dari pelupuk mataku . Aku mencintaimu . Aku mencintaimu LeeTeuk-ah . Cheongmal saranghaeyo . Kumohon , jangan sakiti hatiku lagi .

" Hyung-ah .. Badanmu panas . " Kyuhyun meng-Cek suhu panasku dengan cara meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku .

" Kau belum makan Kan ? . Tunggu di sini . Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan . Cihh , apa appa tidak menyuruhmu untuk makan dulu ? " dia menggerutu kesal . A .. Appa ? Pada ayahku ? I .. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Siwon appa dengan sebutan Appa .

" Gomawo Kyu .. " Dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan untukku . Sebenarnya , aku tau ia tak suka atau bahkan membenciku . Aku menyadarinya . Tapi , ia tak pernah mencoba untuk menjauh dariku . Ia bersikap seperti biasanya ia bersikap pada semua orang padaku*kata kata-nya ribet hehe .

" Hyung , aku hanya bisa membuat Ramnyeon . Hehe .. " ia meletakkan semangkuk besar Ramnyeon di atas meja di hadapanku .

" Gomawo Kyu .. " ucapku lalu mengambil sumpit dan melahap Ramnyeon buatannya .

DongHae Pov end .-

" EunHyukkie , apa kau senang dengan perjodohan yang dibuat appa-mu itu .? " seorang namja cantik merangkul bahu anak satu satunya Yang terlihat murung sejak ia baru saja sampai di rumah .

" tentu saja umma , aku tak mungkin menolaknya . Lagipula , Dong-Hae itu kan aktor favorite-Ku . " ucap EunHyukkie dengan senyumanya .

" ne , umma tau . Tapi , kau terlihat murung chagi ? " Kim Jaejoong . Umma dari EunHyukkie itu mengusap rambut EunHyukkie dengan kasih sayang .

" aniyo umma , aku senang . " EunHyukkie mengangkat tangannya lalu menurunkan kembali lengannya dengan cengiran Khas di bibirnya .

" Dan kenapa kau menolak bila di jodohkan dengan Kyuhyun ? Bukankah KyuHyun juga anggota KDL ? Ia juga bisa menolong KDL group jika kau menikah dengannya . " jaejoong penasaran , mengapa anaknya tak mau dijodohkan dengan namja pilihannya saat pertama kali ? .

" itu tak mungkin umma , kau lupa ? Aku pernah memilikki hubungan dengannya dulu . Dan , aku tak mau mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali-nya . " Jawaban anak kesayangannya itu membuat sang umma mengerti . Kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu masih teringat dalam benak nyonya Kim . Ya , saat itu . EunHyuk drop dari segala aktifitasnya . Ia tak mau bersekolah ataupun melakukan aktifitasnya yang lain . Hingga EunHyuk harus pergi ke amerika saat itu . Dan itu hanya karena 1 nama . Cho KyuHyun .

" Mianhae , chagia .. Umma mengerti . Hmm sudah malam . Sebaiknya kau tidur . " EunHyuk pun menurut lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size itu . Jaejoong pun merapihkan selimut pada tubuh anak nya Dengan sayang .

" Good Night Chagi , dan bila donghae membuatmu menangis . umma tak akan tinggal diam . " Jaejoong pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar anaknya . Dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan . EunHyuk menatap langit langit dengan nanar . Ia ingat betul saat DongHae meninggalkannya begitu saja sesudah menciumnya . Ia terluka saat itu , tentu saja . Tapi , apa ia akan mengadu pada Umma-nya ?  
>Tapi , ia tak mungkin melakukannya , itu kelakuan paling bodoh menurutnya .<p>

Seorang namja cantik terbangun ketika mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi , bertanda ada orang yang menelfonnya . Dengan malas , namja cantik itu mengambil handphone-nya yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya . Dibaca-nya sederet nomor yang tidak dikenalnya .

" Anyeoong LeeTeuk-ah . Kau sedang apa ? " tanya seorang namja di seberang sana .

" nuguseyo ? " suara namja cantik itu terdengar sangat err… Sexy . Karena ia baru bangun tidur .

" masa kau lupa dengan suaraku ? Ini aku ,, Kim Young woon . KangIn . " Ucap namja bernama KangIn itu dengan semangat . Namja cantik itu mendengus kesal karena ternyata yang menelfonnya itu adalah namja gila yang akan selalu menciumnya bila ia menangis . tiba-tiba sebuah Ide melesat di fikiran namja cantik itu .

" KangIn-ah . Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu . hmmm sesuatu yang sangat penting . " ucap namja cantik itu sedikit ragu ragu .

" sesuatu yang sangat penting ? Apa itu ? Hmm ? " namja gagah bernama KangIn itu tersenyum di balik telefon .

" emmhh sebelumnya .. Aku tak memaksamu kalau kau tak menyetujui dengan apa yang ku fikirkan ini . " ucap namja cantik itu dengan gugup .

" Ne , aku tau . Terus apa yang mau kau lakukan ? " ucap namja tampan itu .

" emmhh .. Apa .. Apa … Kau mau .. Berpura .. Pura .. Pa .. Pacaran denganku ? " ucap namja cantik itu sambil memejamkan matanya , takut namja tampan itu menolak bahkan marah padanya .

" MWO ? " ucap namja gagah itu dengan mata yang membulat .

haaaaahhh .. Aku mengerti jika kau menolaknya . Ini memang gila " namja cantik itu menunduk lemah .

" haha … Itu tak mungkin beby .. Aku sangat senang menerima penawaranmu . Dan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya . " namja cantik itu terpaku mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pacar-palsu-nya itu . Ia tak percaya kalau Kang-In menerima Usul-nya begitu saja .

" LeeTeuk-ah . Aku yakin , lama kelamaan . Status palsu ini akan menjadi status kita yang sesungguhnya . Saranghae .. " Tiiiiiit – sambungan telfon-pun terputus . Namja cantik itu masih mematung . Kata terakhir namja yang menelfonnya itu sedikit membuatnya merinding . Apa maksudnya ? Mengapa ia mengatakan saranghae ? Bukankah ini hanya status palsu *acieee ? .

" ahh .. Molla " gumamnya lalu mencoba untuk tertidur kembali . Walaupun , otaknya hanya di penuhi DongHae saat ini .

LeeTeuk Pov end .-

KyuHyun Pov .-

" DongHae-ah . Apa kau mencintai EunHyukkie ? " pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku . Sebenarnya , Aku butuh kepastian . Aku tak mau EunHyukkie tersakiti lagi , seperti dulu aku menyakitnya . Saat itu , 7 tahun yang lalu , ia pernah memergokkiku bercumbu dengan namja lain . Sebenarnya , aku sudah mencoba berontak , tapi namja itu tetap memaksaku . ia menyukaiku , tapi aku menolaknya . Dan dengan spontan ia mencium bibirku . Karena kejadian itu , EunHyuk tiba tiba menghilang dari hidupku . Dan itu hanya karena 1 namja sialan , Zhou-Mi . Tapi , saat EunHyuk meninggalkanku , aku sama sekali tak merasa sakit di hatiku . Hingga suatu hari , aku merasa bahwa benar benar kehilangannya . Aku .. Mencintainya . DongHae terdiam , mencoba mencari jawaban dari hatinya .

" aniyo .. Aku sama sekali tak mencintainya . Wae ? " Hyukkie ? Mengapa kau bisa mencintai orang yang sama sekali belum kau kenal dengan baik ? Tapi , ada sedikit rasa senang di hatiku , dengan begini , aku bisa dengan mudah membuatnya mencintaiku lagi .

" ani . " aku melangkah menuju kamarku .

" kau mau kemana ? " tanyanya saat jariku hampir menyentuh kenop pintu .

" aku mau istirahat . Kau tidurlah di kamarmu yang dulu . " dia biasa tidur berdua dengan LeeTeuk Hyung . Tapi sekarang , ia mungkin tak akan pernha bisa tidur dengan LeeTeuk Hyung lagi . Kututup pintu kamarku dengan perlahan . Kudekati piano classic-ku yang terletak di ujung kamarku . Aku duduk pada bangku kecil berwarna hitam di depan piano-ku . Rasanya , sudah sangat lama aku tak membuat lagu . Perlahan , kutekan tuts-tuts piano piano itu dengan asal . Kumainkan nada nada itu sesuai keinginan hatiku . Hyukkie-ah . Cheongmal Bogoshippoeyo ..

" Chilyoneul … manatjyo… Amudo .. Uriga .. ( we met for 7 years) . " nada , dan lirik ini sangat cocok . Lirik ini , mewakili perasaanku saat ini . Seutuhnya . *lagunya cho Kyuhyun yang 7 years of love , pas ss2 kemarin, kalau mau denger lagu-nya . Download aja oke ? hoho * . Dengan cepat , kuambil kertas di atas meja kecil di samping piano-ku . Lalu kutulis chord dan lyrics yang tadi kukatakan di selembar kertas khusus itu . Saat lagu ini selesai . Aku ingin , EunHyuk-lah yang pertama mendengarnya . Karena lagu ini , kubuat khusus untuknya .

KyuHyun Pov End .-

#Keesokan Harinya .

EunHyuk Pov .-

" Hyukkie-ah . Kau mau kemana ? Kau harus sarapan terlebih dahulu . Kau jangan melupakan aturan di keluarga kita . Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum sarapan . " kuhela nafasku panjang . Mencoba memasang raut wajah yang membuat siapapun luluh padaku *aku luluh padamu oppa* . Tapi umma sama sekali tak memperdulikan Aegyo-ku *wwkwkwk . Kaciaan * hiks .. Kenapa semua orang sangat jahat akhir-akhir ini ? .

" arrasseo-arasseo .. Kau pergi saja . Hyuk . Memangnya kau mau kemana sepagi ini ? Apa perlu appa menyewa bodyguard untukmu *maklum , si YunHo punya SM ent *? " appa , kau baik sekali . Aku hampir tersenyum tapi ..

" Ya ! YunHo-ya . Kau harus mendidik anakmu dengan benar . Jangan terlalu memanjakannya , dia sudah besar . " Umma memasang tampang garang-nya pada appa *emang bisa Jae?* . sedangkan appa hanya membalas dengan senyum seolah olah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun . Haaahh mereka ini , seperti anak kecil saja . Mungkin hanya pikiran mereka yang menjurus ke 'hal-hal' dewasa saja *dasar yadong .

" aiisshh , sudahlah umma , appa . Aku harus pergi sekarang .. mianhae , tak bisa menemani kalian sarapan . anyeeoong " aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil membawa kunci mobilku . Aku tak peduli saat umma berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku dengan kesal .

" anyeeoong . Kau , bukankah KangIn-ah ? Leader dari K.R.Y itu kan ? " dia baru saja masuk ke dalam Lift yang sama denganku . Ia melirikku , sepertinya mencoba mengingatku .

" ahh .. Aku ingat , kau EunHyukkie-kan ? Yang pernah jatuh saat menaiki tangga itu ?hahaha . Dan kau juga putra dari YunHo Hyung kan ?" aisshh kenapa orang ini mengingatku karena kejadian paling memalukan di hidupku ?sial =.= .  
>Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum paksa saat itu .<p>

" kau mau kemana ? Ke lantai berapa ? " aku mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan ini .

" aku akan menuju apartemen rekanku . Di lantai 3 . " hee ? Kenapa tujuannya sama denganku ? Ahh , mungkin hanya kebetulan . Tak mungkin ia akan pergi ke Dorm KDL . Lagipula , kurasa mereka tak saling mengenal .

TING – pintu lift-pun terbuka . Aku dan KangIn pun keluar dari tempat itu .

" Kang-In-ah . Aku duluan . Anyeoong " aku berjalan mendahului-nya dan ia pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk . Aku terus berjalan dengan santai . tapi , seperti ada yang mengikutiku . Aku menoleh ke belakang . Kang-In-ah ? Hee ? Kenapa dia mengikutiku ? Aku kembali melirik ke belakang . Ya ! Ia benar benar mengikutiku . Aissshh mau apa dia ? jangan jangan dia mau … ANDWE ! *si EunHyuk udah mikir yang engga-engga .ckckkckc * kupercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di depan pintu dorm KDL group . Dan .. Aisshh dia juga berhenti di belakangku .

" Mau apa kau sebenarnya Kang-In-shii ? " kusilangkan kedua tanganku tepat di depan dadaku . Di .. Dia .. Kenapa tersenyum ? dia melangkah mendekatiku , semakin mendekatiku Hingga punggungku menabrak pintu dorm KDL . Kupejamkan mataku , nafasnya terasa di pipiku . Dan ..

" aku hanya mau memencet bel ? Kau kenapa ? " hee ? Memencet bel ? kenapa tadi aku berfikir yang tidak tidak ? KYAAAA ! Pabo Hyukkie . Sudah jelas jelas ia tak mungkin melakukan 'itu' padaku . Aisshh , aku malu . Tapi , aku heran , kenapa ia mengenal KDL ? Setauku , dia adalah orang korea yang lama tinggal di amerika Dan kembali ke korea baru beberapa bulan yang lalu . Kenapa ia mengenal KDL ? Apa KDL sangat terkenal ? Aneh sekali .

CKLEEK – seorang namja cantik membuka pintu apartemen ini . Le .. LeeTeuk Hyung ?  
>Ada perasaan takut di hatiku saat ini . Aku takut , ia membenciku . Aku takut ia akan marah padaku . Tapi , sepertinya dugaanku salah , ia tersenyum ramah padaku . Ahh i .. Ini tak mungkin , mana mungkin ia tersenyum pada seseorang yang akan merebut kekasihnya sendiri dan akan menjadi 'Istri' dari Kekasihnya tersebut . tapi , ini bukan halusinasiku . Ini nyata . Ia tersenyum tulus padaku .<p>

" Chagi-ah .. Anyeooong . " dengan cepat namja tinggi besar di sebelahku ini membawa LeeTeuk-Hyung dalam pelukannya . A .. Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Chagi ? Jadi , gosip yang kemarin ricuh itu benar ? Dan .. hee ? Dengan senyuman yang ada di wajah malaikatnya , ia membalas pelukan KangIn-Hyung . Bukankah LeeTeuk-Hyung masih mencintai DongHae ? Atau , mereka memang sudah tak saling mencintai ? Atau ini .. Hanya sekedar sandiwara ?  
>. Jauh di dalam Dorm , kulihat , orang yang kucintai hanya berdiri mematung melihat mantan kekasihnya memeluk orang lain di hadapannya . Dengan perlahan , ia memalingkan wajahnya , tak ingin melihat pemandangan di depannya . Sedangkan KangIn dan LeeTeuk Hyung masih berpelukan mesra . Aku .. Aku .. Sangat ingin bisa menenangkannya . Aku tau , ia sangat mencintai LeeTeuk Hyung . Baginya , ini pasti akan sangat menyakitkan . Aku tak akan membiarkannya melalui ini sendirian .<p>

EunHyuk Pov End .-

DongHae Pov .-

LeeTeuk Hyung ? Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya ? Membuktikan bahwa kau benar benar berpacaran dengannya ? Kurasa , hanya dengan melihat fotomu berciuman dengannya kemarin , itu sudah cukup Membuatku terluka . Tapi , kenapa kau menyakitiku lagi huh ? Apa kau tak bisa memeluknya saat aku tidak bersamamu ? Apa harus di depanku seperti ini ? .

" DongHae-ah .. " dia lagi ? Namja yang membuat hidupku jadi seperti ini . Ia memelukku dengan senyuman Khas-nya , Dengan cepat , aku melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku . Tapi , ia masih tersenyum lembut padaku .

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? " hhaaahh , dengan begini , aku bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka .

" kata appa-mu , kau sedang tak ada jadwal hari ini . Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan . Khajja ! " ia pun lalu menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya .tapi kutahan tubuhku , Kulirik sebentar jam di dinding . Mwo ? Jam 8 . Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berjalan jalan . Dan udara saat ini sangat dingin .

" ini masih terlalu pagi . Dan aku bahkan belum bersiap-siap . " sama sekali tak ada niat di hatiku untuk membuatnya terluka dengan harapan Kosong-ku . Tapi , bukankah ia sendiri yang mau jadi pelampiasanku ? .

" kau tetap tampan . DongHae-ah . Khajja . " dia menarik tanganku sekuat tenaga hingga aku mengikutinya . Dengan terpaksa , aku pun mengikutinya . Ya , daripada aku harus melihat orang yang kucintai bermesraan dengan orang lain . Sebaiknya aku pergi . Aku tak mau menyakiti diriku sendiri .

LeeTeuk-ah , aku memang tak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku lagi bila kau memang sudah mempunya orang lain . Tapi , taukah kau LeeTeuk-ah , saat aku melewatimu saat kau sedang berpelukan dengan namja brengsek itu sangat membuatku sakit ? .

" aiiihh .. Dingin sekali disini … " ia merapatkan jaket-nya dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar .

" ya ! Mengapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini ? Di sini sangat dingin , pabo .. " kulihat sekeliling , sepi .. Tak ada siapapun Di tempat ini . Sepertinya akan turun salju , Karena hari ini sangat dingin .

" Mianhae .. Aku hanya emmhh ingin .. Pergi besamamu . " ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatapku . Hahh , ada yang aneh , kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia berbohong ? Apa benar ia berbohong ? Benar , ia berbohong , karena ia tak mungkin mengajakku pergi begitu saja Dengan alasan seperti itu .

" jangan berbohong . Dengan wajahmu yang bodoh itu , mana bisa kau membohongiku ? " sangat terlihat di matanya kalau ia memang berbohong padaku .

" emmhh aku .. Aku … Aisshh . Baiklah , sebenarnya , aku .. Aku .. " dia terlihat tegang . Ayolah , aku tak akan membunuhnya dan menjadikanya sup iga Hyukkie , bila ia benar benar berbohong padaku . *bunuhlah aku dengan cintamu hae #digorok Hyukkie *

" Tsk , cepatlah , apa kau tak lihat tubuhku sudah hampir membeku ? " kurapatkan lagi sweater-ku . Aisshh sepertinya sebentar lagi akan benar benar turun salju .

" sebenarnya , aku ,, tak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti itu . " DEG- dia tak sanggup melihatku terluka ? Kata kata itu .. Tak pernah kudengarkan dari siapapun . Dan , mengapa ia bisa mengetahui kalau aku sedang terluka saat itu ? Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku ?

" mianhae donghae-ah . Bukannya aku ikut campur dalam urusanmu . Tolong , jangan marah padaku . " ucapnya lalu memainkan ujung jacket-nya . Marah ? Aku sama sekali tak marah padanya . Dia adalah namja yang baik menurutku . Ia tak pantas untuk kujadikan pelampiasan . Ia sangat baik . Aku teringat saat sesudah acara musik kemarin , ia pasti sangat terkejut saat aku tiba tiba menciumnya , tapi , hanya dengan cara itulah , hatiku bisa merasa sedikit tenang .

" kalau kau tak mau melihatku terluka , kumohon , pergi dari hidupku . " ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya . Aku sungguh tak tega bila ia di sini hanya untuk menjadi pelampiasanku saja .

" shirreoo ! Aku tak mau ! Aku akan tetap bersamamu . " ia menatapku dengan pandangan sungguh sungguhnya .

" aissh . Kau ini sangat keras kepala . Ya ! Apa kau sadar ? Jika kau tetap bersamamu . tanpa sadar aku akan terus menyakitimu . Cepat atau lamnat , kau pun akan lelah dengan-ku . Dan akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku . " kuucapkan semua yang ada dalam fikiranku saat ini . Jujur , ia .. Ia terlalu polos , aku.. Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya .

" aku tak perduli DongHae-ah . Aku akan tetap mencintaimu . emhh .. Tunggu di sini sebentar , aku -aku ingin ke toilet ." dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di kursi kayu berwarna putih panjang ini . Aisshh , bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan seorang aktor tampan di tempat sepi seperti ini ? bagaimana jika aku diculik *emang abang anak TK ? * dasar pabo Hyukkie .

DongHae Pov End .-

EunHyuk Pov .-

Aku belari meninggalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa . aku sungguh tak kuat menahan air mataku . Aisshh , kuusap air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipiku Seiring aku menjauh darinya . Kenapa aku sangat cengeng ?

BRAAKK- kututup dengan cepat pintu toilet . Aku langsung duduk di atas closet *closet duduk lho .* dengan tangan kanan yang mencoba menyeka air mata-ku . DongHae-ah ? Apa aku hanya pembawa sial bagimu ? Kenapa , kenapa sangat sakit saat kau menyuruhku untuk pergi dari hidupmu ? . Apa aku sangat tak pantas untuk berada di samping-mu ? . Kusimpan telapak tangan ku didadaku , tepatnya di hatiku , mencoba merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini . Tenang , aku harus tenang . Kuhirup nafasku dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya . Setidaknya , ini bisa membuatku lebih tenang . setelah merasa perasaanku sudah cukup tenang , ku buka knop pintu WC ini . Aku keluar dari ruangan kecil ini . Sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang berisi beberapa petak pintu ini , kulihat pantulan wajahku tepat di kaca yang cukup besar itu . Aisshh , mataku merah . Ia pasti akan menyadarinya . Eottokhae ? Ahh , aku tak peduli , sekarang , ia pasti menunggu-ku dan kedinginan di sana . Aku harus cepat menghampirinya .

" Mianhae , menunggu lama .. Hossh .. Hossh .. " aku seperti baru saja mengikuti lomba maraton Saat berlari menuju tempat dimana DongHae menungguku .

" Ya ! Matamu merah sekali .. Kau .. Kau " ia melihatku dengan tatapan penasaran . God , tamatlah riwayatku . aku menunduk , agar ia tak melihat mataku ini .

" Kau .. Kau sepperti alien (?) hahahah" hee? Alien ? Memangnya ada alien bermata merah ? Cih , dia ternyata menyebalkan . Dia tertawa dengan sangat lepas saat ini . Tapi , aku juga senang karena bisa membuatnya tertawa . Aku pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya .

" Khajja . Kita pulang , kurasa , sebentar lagi salju akan turun ." ucapnya sambil menahan tawa . Dia lalu berjalan mendahului-ku , dan akupun mengikutinya dari belakang .

" DongHae-ah , Mianhae , sebenarnya , aku berbohong padamu , sbenarnya tadi pagi , appa-mu tidak memberitahuku bahwa jadwalmu sedang kosong . jadi , apa kau benar benar free job hari ini ? " tanyaku memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil ini .

" kenapa kau ingin tau ? kau ingin menguntitku huh ? " hee ? Kenapa ia tau rencanaku ? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti penguntit ? *engga kok oppa , cuma pencuri , pencuri hatiku #digampar jewels .*

" a .. Ani .. " aku langsung kembali fokus menyetir dengan salah tingkah .

" Cih .. Pabo .. " ucapnya . Aku memang pabo . DongHae-ah .. Bunuh saja aku yang pabo ini dengan cintamu .. *ngikutin author ih *

" ya ! Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai kamar ? Haaa *pergi* . " ucapnya sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat . aku tak mau pergi . aku tak peduli dengan ucapannya yang bilang bahwa aku monyet penguntit atau apalah itu . Tapi AKU hanya ingin BERSAMANYA . Tak peduli badai menghadang , gempa mengguncang atau tsunami terjadi saat ini juga . Yang penting aku tetap bersamanya . *hooeekkss * sarangHaeyo lee DongHae .

" a.. Aww .. "' akkhh kurasa kakiku menginjak sesuatu . Aaaarrgghh berdarah . aku menginjak serpihan kaca , hingga kakiku terluka dan darah mulai menyerap pada kaus kaki-ku .

" Ya ! Gwenchanna ? " ucapnya yang setengah terkejut melihat darahku mengalir deras . ahh sakit , sakit sekali . Aku langsung mendudukan tubuhku di lantai . Dia mendekatiku , lalu dengan perlahan , ia menggendongku dengan gaya Bridal Style . OMO – ia terlihat sangat tampan jika kulihat sedekat ini . Ia membaringkanku ke tempat tidur , ia masih tak bergerak , ia masih menatapku , detak jantungku berdetak lebih kencang .

BRAAK-

" Lee DongHae kau ha..rus…. " kulihat ke arah suara itu . KyuHyunnie ? Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tak percaya . DongHae segera berdiri tegap . Kulihat , KyuHyun mulai sadar dari lamunanya . Ia lalu berjalan mendekati DongHae , dan ..

BUUG – ia memukul tepat di bawah rahang DongHae .

TBC – haaahh author buru buru .. mianhae kalau ada yang salah . NO SILENT RIDER . ok ? jadilah orang yang jujur . ::P

mau lanjut apa udahan ?


End file.
